


with my honesty

by fourteentimes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Graduation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourteentimes/pseuds/fourteentimes
Summary: Tsukasa's been missing Leo something fierce and working far too hard, so his Knights decide to do something about it.
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	with my honesty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arillow/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARI. it's still not midnight here, which means it's STILL 3/19, which means it's STILL YOUR BIRTHDAY. i hope you enjoy!!!

It’s only when the last of the new members says his goodbyes with a chipper “‘til tomorrow, Suou-senpai!” that Tsukasa finally lets himself slump back against the wall. The studio is in disarray; somehow even without Izumi and especially Leo, it still manages to be a complete mess after lessons. 

Tsukasa straightens their props and costumes as the sun sets, casting long shadows in the studio. There’s always more work that needs to be done. There’s a stack of theater papers in his bag that have to be proofread and analyzed before the week is over, not to mention his homework and requests for Knights’ next few lives. And choreography to finish before their next live. And divvying up parts for the new song Leo had sent over. 

This was all so much easier when Izumi was here. 

And Leo. 

He attacks everything with gusto, because that’s all he knows how to do. But the headache still builds behind his eyes, his body aches from where he’s hunched over his work, and the room is just a little blurry by the time he finally locks the door to the studio. 

To: Knights group

From: Suou Tsukasa

Don’t forget to rest well for the live this weekend. Lessons will be tomorrow afternoon at the studio again. Thank you for your hard work today. 

A flurry of texts come through, all from their new members saying thanks that Tsukasa skims briefly before replying with a sticker, one of the cute ones he grudgingly let Tori download onto his LINE. He’s about to call for his driver when a new message pops up. 

To: Suou Tsukasa

From: Narukami Arashi 

Take more care of yourself and get home safe, Tsukasa-chan! It’s late! Don’t think you can sneak one past onee-chan~

He sighs. Nothing gets past her, of course. Still, her concern is touching, and he sends back a quick “I’m OK and will be going home now, thank you for your concern” before heading for the entrance. 

(Fine, maybe it’s not so quick a message; he’s still adjusting to IMs, so what?)

His driver isn’t out front yet, which is fine, but someone else is. Someone hunched over, sitting on the ground, with orange hair, muttering to himself as he scribbles things. 

Someone who is supposed to be in Florence right now. 

“L-leo-san?!” Tsukasa means to play it much cooler. Instead, what comes out is a near-squeak. He nearly trips over his own feet in his rush, but. 

He knows it’s him. He knows even before Leo looks up from where he’s writing because he knows the curve of his back when he’s lost in thought and the way he grips his pen too tight when he writes. He knows because his dreams of Leo usually involve a lot less weird circumstances than this (and a lot more making out and, ah, other activities). 

“Nnn, I’m busy, I’m busy, come back another time!” It’s definitely Leo; there’s no mistaking his voice. Is it absurd how warm it makes Tsukasa’s chest, even being chastised by him for bothering his writing session? “You’ll scare away my inspiration by standing there, shoo! Shoo!” 

“Leo-san, it’s late,” Tsukasa says. How is he supposed to just leave Leo here? At least he’s writing in a notebook with a real pen. “You’ll catch a cold like this. You hardly look dressed for this weather.” 

Did he really expect a response? No. But he doesn’t expect Leo to pull the hood on his sweater up and tighten the strings on him though. He definitely doesn’t expect the growl, either. 

“Leo-san!” Tsukasa stomps around to sit on the ground in front of him. Waving hands around in his face does nothing when Leo just swats him away. Flicking him in the forehead at least finally gets him to look up, though. 

“Argh! Who did that?! I’m busy, you’re going to ruin my inspiration! Stop that--!” Leo blinks, pencil raised about to--does he intend to stab Tsukasa with it? Tsukasa can’t stop the sigh that escapes him as he plucks it out of Leo’s hands as the recognition starts to cross his face. “Suo~! Suo~, when did you get here? I’ve been waiting for you, you know!” 

Leo gripped in the haze of his inspiration is something impressive to behold, but the way it consumes him, blinds him to the rest of the world, will always be a little unsettling to Tsukasa. What it must be like, to be dragged along by the whims of creation until it drowns? Freeing? Tsukasa almost wants to know what it’s like, just to taste it, just to feel as though he’s understanding something of Leo. But surrendering that much to forget everything seems terrifying. 

“I’ve been here, Leo-san,” Tsukasa says as patiently as he can. It’s just always shorter around Leo. And even shorter when he’s been working all day. “Why are  _ you _ here?”

“What, what, are you not happy to see me? That’s pretty rude you know!” Leo is so loud. He’s so, so loud that Tsukasa’s ears are buzzing unpleasantly. “I came all the way from Florence!” 

“I am, just…” Tsukasa sighs. “How did you get here? You’re supposed to be working.” 

“I missed you.” 

How does Leo always know exactly what to say to make him feel better? Tsukasa surges forward to wrap him in a hug, burying his face in Leo’s shoulder. The squawk of surprise he lets out is gratifying. Finally getting the leg up on Leo is a good feeling, but what’s better is the way Leo’s arms come up around him and hug him back. He can feel the heat of him through the hoodie he’s wearing, hardly warm enough for Japan’s chilly spring. 

“You’ve been gone too long.” Tsukasa’s voice is thick, barely audible through Leo’s sweater material. 

“Sorry I took so long to notice, Tsukasa,” Leo says. His name is something precious when Leo says it. “I should’ve been here sooner.” 

“Let me take you home.” 

“That’s awfully forward of you, Suo~!” Leo laughs, and it’s like a switch is flipped between them. Tsukasa groans into his shoulder. So much for being cute. “But yeah. Let’s go! I’m cold! Take me home!” 

And then he pulls Tsukasa close and manages to squirm his cold fucking hands under his shirt and presses them against his skin. 

“Leo- _ san _ !” he all but shrieks, but that just makes him laugh louder and press closer. “You’re cold, I told you not to sit outside like this!” 

“I was waiting, I told you! And then I got inspiration, so I had to write my newest masterpiece down!” Leo kisses him wetly on the cheek with a loud smack of the lips. “Come on, come on, let’s go, I’m cold, you said I get to be inside!” 

“Let go, I’ll call my driver, just. Let go, Leo-san!” Tsukasa wriggles out of his grip to shoot off a quick text to his driver before Leo dives right back to holding him. 

His driver arrives sooner than later, at least. Leo regales him with tales about Italy in the meantime. It feels so incongruous to see Leo, in his stark white hoodie, proclaiming loudly the beauties of Florence and its people and his music and aliens as he waves his hands around to illustrate his point against the backdrop of Yumenosaki, but it also feels so much like this is where he belongs. Here. With Tsukasa. He’s smiling. He must be. Because seeing Leo, cheeks flushed, eyes glittering, makes him feel more alive, more awake than he has all day. 

“Do you need to go home at all?” It occurs to Tsukasa far too late to ask about it, when they’re already nearing his family home, but Leo shakes his head at least. 

“I’ll see them tomorrow, Sena told them I’d be by soon,” Leo says, curled up against Tsukasa’s side. He shouldn’t be. He should be wearing his seatbelt responsibly, but Tsukasa doesn’t feel like complaining. “So you better let me stay, okay?” 

“I’ve already asked to have a room arranged for you,” Tsukasa says, shooting off a quick text to the head maid and to his mother.

“Nnn, no fair, I want to stay with Suo~” Leo whines. His elbow digs into Tsukasa’s side at a weird angle, and his hair is tickling his neck. But it’s fine. He’s cute when he pouts. 

“You will be,” Tsukasa points out, but that’s not good enough for Leo. 

“I want to sleep with you, though!” 

“L-leo-san!” Tsukasa hisses as he slams the button on the partition, but it doesn’t roll up fast enough. Not when the driver shoots him a  _ look _ through the rearview. “Leo-san, now who’s being forward?!” 

“Ehh, were you thinking something dirty? Tell me, tell me, I wanna know!” Leo looks at him far too earnestly. How red is Tsukasa’s face right now? Is it getting worse? It feels like it might be getting worse? “Who would have thought Suo~ was that kind of naughty boy?” 

“I-I’m not!” His squeak doesn’t help his cause. “And I’m not saying!” 

“Boo you, Suo~!” Leo’s grin turns dangerous, lecherous, as he leans in close. “I bet I can come up with something, though~ I do have the best imagination, you know.” 

The problem is that he can definitely imagine it. And imagine what Leo might be imagining. The car doesn’t pull up to his house fast enough for his liking, finally giving him the chance to spill out and rush to the front door. No, his bag is  _ not  _ placed that strategically, even though he can hear Leo laughing behind him as he pushes him into the building. 

“I’m home, I have my friend, we’ll be upstairs and it’s late, so good night!” he says all in a rush as he steers Leo up the stairs to his room before he can even say anything to anyone else. Because who knows what’s going to come out of his mouth? God, if it’s something lewd in front of his mom, he might die. 

“I might say you’re embarrassed right now, huh, Suo~?” Leo is taking far, far too much joy in this. Why did he even think he missed him? 

“You’re not helping anything!” Tsukasa hisses as he shuts the door behind him. 

“Hah, looks like I still win!” Leo crows, pecking him on the lips before ducking under his arm. He starfishes out on the bed, limbs akimbo. “I’m going to stay here! You can’t kick me out now~” 

“Wait, but--” This is a lost cause. Leo is already tangled up in his blanket; somehow, he’s already turned himself into a burrito. There’s not a chance in hell he’s going to get Leo out of his room now. “Fine. I’ll...get you some clothes to wear.” 

“Wahaha, Suo~ is letting me borrow his clothes, huh? I wanna see what you wear,” Leo says, sitting up in his cocoon. “Dress me up~”

Is this how Tsukasa will die? “Stop. Please stop saying it like that.” 

“Suo~ is being naughty again~” Leo leers. At least he does, until Tsukasa shoves a pajama set in his face. 

“Just. I’ll be in the bathroom, you can go after me,” Tsukasa says in defeat. Leo is a force of nature. He always is. And Tsukasa has always been the fool who thought he could contain him, but Leo’s also still the fool who still lets him try. 

“Okay~ Don’t take too long, Suo~! I’ll be waiting!” Leo’s laugh rings even as Tsukasa shuts the door behind him.. Why is his boyfriend like this? 

Why does he love it?

Why did he miss this so much? 

He slinks back in after taking more time than necessary in the bathroom, just to make sure Leo has enough time to change. Leo is, thankfully, dressed and sitting in one place for once. He’s not even scribbling anything, just staring up around Tsukasa’s room. 

Maybe he should be nervous about Leo just sitting there? Is he judging Tsukasa’s room? 

“Leo-san?” 

Calling his name snaps him out of it, and he looks up at Tsukasa with a soft smile on his face. “Suo~” 

“Nothing while my parents are home, please,” Tsukasa says. He still has to look them in the eye in the morning, after all. “Can we just…”

“Cuddle?” Leo suggests, falling back into the bed. 

“Cuddle.” Leo’s arms are  _ so _ inviting after all. Tsukasa dives right into them, letting Leo wrap him up and pet his hair. He’s soft. He’s soft and warm and all of the best things that Tsukasa missed. 

“I was with Sena and everything, right?” Leo even manages to keep his voice to an indoor level for once. “And he was like ‘You’re being too much!’ and pushed me out the house.” 

Tsukasa looks up at him incredulously. “What, just like that? Sena-senpai, really?”

“It’s okay!” Leo squeezes his shoulders as he snuggles closer. “I said that too, but then I noticed he shoved a ticket in my pocket too, so it’s okay! I bet he planned this.” 

“Still sounds kind of…” 

His phone goes off, but it’s too far. Leo reaches over for it for him, at least, checking the screen for him. 

“Naru says that you’re not going to be at lessons tomorrow, really?” Leo pouts. “I was sort of hoping I’d get to meet the newbies, though.” 

“What, but--?” Tsukasa glares down at his phone before the realization dawns on his face. Sly. He has such sly senpai. “They planned this.” 

“Wahaha, you think so?” Leo says. “That’s pretty cute of them, I don’t mind that much! They could’ve told me I was flying out, though. Some more warning would’ve been nice, I think!” 

“They could’ve told me before just sending you here too,” Tsukasa grumbles. But can he really complain? “So I could plan a little more.” 

“That’s probably exactly not what they wanted you to do,” Leo points out. “Let’s go out tomorrow, then~” 

“I have classes, Leo-san.” 

“You can skip a day sometimes, you know! Tenshi’s not in charge of everything, so no one will yell at you, right?”

“Let’s...maybe we can do that,” Tsukasa says slowly. It would be nice, maybe just one day wouldn’t hurt. Not if it’s with Leo. “Let’s just sleep first, okay?” 

“I’m not tired, buuut~” Leo grins. “I guess I’ll try for you~” 

He still has a pile of papers that needs to be done, for the theater and for school and for Knights, but. That can all wait for the morning. Or the day after. Or maybe even after Leo leaves. Tsukasa will just revel now in the fact that his boyfriend is finally, finally home. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow my writing twitter [@satiIIquinart](https://twitter.com/satiIIquinart) for updates!


End file.
